Teamates or Soulmates
by Kaicloud
Summary: Tenten and Neji have been on the same squad since the Academy, has something developed over the 23 years together?. First fanfic, if you like this one ill post my others!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters. Just one of my favorite pairings. This is during Ship. Just when Naruto returns.

Please enjoy

Kai

* * *

Tentenn was walking on a path to the Hokage's office after being in the hospital. Tenten had scratches and many wounds all over her body. Sakura took care of some of the shallow wounds, but only slightly healed the deep ones. She went to Tsunade to give the report.

_Flashback-_

"Tenten, Naruto, and Neji you will be going on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to retrieve 3 scrolls, Heaven, Earth, and Fire scrolls." Tsunade ordered as she was sitting at her desk, her folded hands holding up her head as she leaned forward. "Tenten you will be the leader"

Naruto jumped, "WHAT! Granny Tsunade I get back yesterday and all I wanted to do was a mission! I finally get one and you make her the leader!"

Tenten looked at Naruto and looked upset with how Naruto, after all this time still thinks she is still not a good shinobi.

"Naruto I'm gon-"Tenten was cut off by Tsunade slamming her hands on the desk.

"Naruto if you do not follow orders as given I will send you back to the Academy! Am I understood?" Tsunade was frustrated with Naruto being an arrogant jerk.

Naruto tried to protest but decide to stop and sit down. Tsunade sat back down and regain control. Shizune stood by Naruto making sure he wouldn't start anything again.

Neji stayed quiet understanding everything before anyone could explain Tenten looked over at Neji. She stared at him wondering if she could be the leader, and if Neji was fine with this.

"Why doesn't he say anything, Naruto already has doubt about me. What makes Neji different?" Tenten thought in her mind while starring at Neji.

Neji felt like he was being watched and opened his eyes. He caught Tenten's rich chocolate eyes. He didn't say anything. When Tenten noticed she turned to look at Tsunade who was watching them. Shizune was keeping Naruto busy.

"Lady Tsunade, is that the entire mission entails?" Tenten asked trying to rid her head of the awkward moment.

Tsunade grinned, "No, but hold on."

Tenten looked puzzled and stepped back. She was standing next to Neji trying not to look over his way. Neji just stared at her.

"Wow, this is Tenten. The girl, no, teammate I have been with for years since the Academy. I can't believe how much she has grown up. She's not a girl anymore, but a woman. Hmmm." Neji was lost in thought, no one noticed anything but Tenten glanced over at him, and blushed slightly. Neji caught a glimpse, and smirked. Tenten looked quickly at Tsunade woe was going through files. Neji closed his eyes smirking.

Tsunade stopped ripping through files, and opened up two. Tenten could clearly see Neji and Tenten on separate books. Tsuande then grabbed one with Naruto on it. She pointed to Naruto to step forward.

"Neji, Tenten, please step outside I have to talk to Naruto."

They both nodded their heads and left the room. Neji closed the door. Tenten leaned against a wall and Neji did the same, but across from her.

"Tenten?" Neji wanted her attention.

Tenten just looked up, "What's wrong Neji?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, how old are we now?"

Tenten looked at him, "You're a couple months older than me, so we are 23."

Neji smiled, "Thanks. Oh, by the way, would you train with me after the mission, if we still have one."

Tenten answered, "Of course, we always do. Why do you ask now? Does someone want a date?" She said teasingly.

Neji looked at her. He could tell she was blushing. Neji just stared at her and thought, "Hmmm. Look at her she is so beautiful. Wait what am I saying." He shook this head to rid the thought. "No." He said in a stern voice.

"Fine then." She said. Her heart was racing, "What if he said yes?" Tenten had developed feelings for Neji. She did everything she could not to show, but her feelings got to her sometimes.

Meanwhile Tsunade was yelling at Naruto for thinking konoichi can't be good be good ninja.

"Your mission is to stay in the village and teach the Academy until Neji and Tenten come back from their mission." Tsunade handed him the scroll. Naruto hang his head and took it from her hand, "Understood, Granny Tsunade."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She punched Naruto out of the door.

When a body flew passed Neji and Tenten. Tenten leaned forward to look at Tsunade who clenched her first. Neji looked at Naruto who was out like a light.

"Even after he comes back he still gets into trouble." Neji said while shaking his head.

Neji sighed and walked into her office. Tenten followed. Tsunade sat back down and cleared her mind. Neji stood at one side of the room and Tenten did the same on the other side.

"Tenten, you are still leader on your mission. You will take Neji with you. It's just the two of you because," She shouted, "SOMEONE DOESN'T THINK YOU ARE CAPABLE!"

Tenten winced as she yelled, "Yes Lady Tsuande."

Tsunade looked at her, "Since you are taking Neji you must protect him at all times. We do not have food ties with the Cloud."

Tenten bowed, "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Neji looked at Tenten then Tsunade then bowed. Tenten went up to grab the mission scroll. Neji went to the open archway that use to be Tsunade's door. Neji examined the archway while waiting for Tenten. Tenten walked passed Neji and the unconscious Naruto. Neji followed her while staring at her. Once they were outside Neji went in front. The way he acted she knew that he wanted to talk to her. They walked on a path till they reached the training grounds.

"When do we leave?" Neji started the conversation.

"As soon as we ready, I want to leave before evening. It takes 4 days to get to the Cloud Village." Tenten said in an ordering voice.

"Since when did you get so bossy around me?" Neji turned around to her.

Tenten's eyes shot to the ground, "I'm leader." She said shyly.

Neji walked up to her, "Then look at me."

Tenten looked up and blushed when she met his pale eyes. Neji smiled, "Tenten is there something wrong?" Tenten shook her head no, and tried not to look away. Neji smirked, "What after all this time you still can't order me around?" Neji asked to test her.

"No….stop treating me as if I'm lower then you!" Tenten made a fist. "Neji you always think you are better than anyone because you are a so called genius! But no one ever wants to be talked down to why can't you understand that! I have nothing but this mission I'm finally leader and you want to take this away from me." He could tell by her voice that he lit a fuse. She went on ranting. Neji sighed and called out her name.

"Tenten…….Tenten….." Still no answer "Tenten!" She finally stopped her rant mid-sentence, and looked at Neji.

"Yes." She said not wanting to upset him.

Neji took a breath and stared at her eyes. He was lost. Nothing mattered, but her right now and then. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He thought while lost in her eyes, "Since when did I feel like this. I like this feeling I have for my team….no, Tenten." Tenten just looked at him with a blushing face. All she saw was Neji's hands move then the next thing she felt was warmth.

She could feel fingers and palms. His hands were on her face caressing her cheeks. She didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't want to find pale eyes just staring at her. But she didn't have to worry because Neji's lips were pressed softly against hers. Moving slightly. Tenten couldn't comprehend anything at that time. She only wanted this to continue, but the need of air was too much for the both of them. Neji pulled away just in time. His hands still on her face. Tenten opened her eyes slowly. They were only half open when she saw those pale eyes that she was afraid of. Eyes that could pierce through anything, but this time they were different. She didn't recognize them at all.

Tenten's thought were of only Neji, her body acted on its own. She leaned forward. Her lips brushed Neji's when a voice called out, "Tenten! Neji!"

* * *

Chapter one done please R&R this is my first one and i want to submit more if you like them and if you have any ideas for couples PLEASE tell me and ill write about them i have nothing to do during school lol

See you next time!!


	2. Chapter 2

Both Tenten and Neji came out of their trance when they heard the familiar voice of Lee. Tenten knew that how they were positioned would cause Lee to ask questions. She quickly grabbed 3 senbon and a kunai knife. She bit her lip and jabbed the senbon in her arm into the pressure points, and cut herself with her kunai. Neji knew why she did that and quickly, grabbed bandages to wrap her arm. It pained him to see her hurt herself to cover them, but he knew they both didn't know how to explain anything that just happened.

He quickly stopped the blood from pouring out of her open wounds. She yelled trying to stop, but Neji knew if she screamed Lee would know what happened. Neji made Tenten scream longer. He cut the blood flow off, but slid his thumb along the cut. The salt on his fingers made Tenten scream as her skin burned. He stopped and quickly pulled the senbon out of her arm.

Tenten dropped to the ground. Neji felt pain in his heart. He now knew that he had liked Tenten for a while. But now he just made her suffer just to cover them. Lee ran up and picked up Tente.

"To the hospital, now!" Neji ordered Lee who dashed off. Neji stayed back, "How could I let her do that. It should have been me." He stood punching a tree. "She's grown so much that she knows how to cover me. But just because I hardly get hurt doesn't mean that she had to inflict pain on herself."

After about an hour of smashing the tree till his palms bled, he heard a soft gentle voice.

"Oh Neji….your hands." A figure in the shadows appeared in front of him. It was Tenten. She pulled out bandages and quietly wrapped his hands. "How could you do this to yourself?" Neji didn't answer. "I love you." Tenten said after finishing bandaging his hands and looked at him. He reached and took her buns out. "I love you Tenten. I always have."

Neji pulled her into his embrace and didn't let go. Come to the Hyuuga manor at 7. We are having dinner. Hinata wants to see you." Neji let her go reluctantly. "I'll pick you up at 6. Its 5 now. You should be going." Tenten looked at his pale eyes that showed the sunset. "What about the mission?" Tenten brought up the mission that they got early. "We can go early in the morning that way we will be rested for the long trip." Neji told her without breaking contact with her beautiful eyes. Tenten kissed him lovingly.

She left and went to her house. Neji watched her and left for the manor. Tenten unlocked her door, kicked off her shoes and ran to her shower. She took a quick shower and washed her cuts thoroughly. Then wrapped them in clean fresh bandages. She rushed over to her closet. As she rummaged through a formal kimono caught her eye that Anko had given her. It was a shade of blue that looked like the night sky with contrasting cherry blossoms on the back that trailed down and wrapped around her waist. She left her hair down, but then decided to put it in a bun with a golden comb. By this time it was 5:45. She finished and heard a knock. She rushed over to the door and had her sandals in hand. When she opened the door she saw her escort, Neji.

He was dressed in a black and white formal kimono that all Hyuuga men wore to represent his clan.

"My Neji, you look in charge." Tenten giggled. "It's too hot in this." Neji pulled at the collar. Tenten giggled even more. "I've brought extra clothes for the mission. I was thinking I could stay in an extra room next to Hinata's and we could leave early for the mission. My bags are packed and everything." She opened the door wider and Neji could see all her gear. Tenten picked up everything, and then Neji came and set everything down. "I'll have people come back and bring this to your room, is that alright?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded. "So….shall we go now?" Tenten put on her sandals and stepped outside. Neji took her hand, "Tenten, you look beautiful." Tenten blushed at hi s compliment.

Neji just stared at the glowing smile on her face. It complimented her so well. Neji kissed her forehead and walked next to her leading the way to the manor.

As they walked to the manor they would joke about their friends if they found out. Neji actually laughed for once in Tenten's lifetime. Neji stopped all of a sudden and looked around. "Let's go on the main road." They turned and walked down the huge street. It was all lit up and bustling with people. No one seemed to notice the couple walking to the Hyuga's manor. Tenten pointed up ahead to the manor. "Home free."

When all of a sudden Lee walked into Neji. "NEJI!" Lee was all excited to see his teammate. "Oh you're going to one of those Hyuga dinners again. Well who is your date this time?" Lee poked his head around trying to get a look at the girl. Neji stepped in front of her. "Lee do not try and pry into our business when you haven't introduced yourself properly. Now I think you should go find Gai and do one of your routines or something you do." Lee bowed and went off on his merry way.

Neji looked at Tenten and smiled and kissed her hand. Then a slap on the back came on powerfully by someone who knows better than to do that.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Neji you're gonna make a girl you know really well jealous if you keep that up. Now I know you're going to the dinner, but I mean I know a girl that really likes you that I know you would get along with pretty well. Why don't you try and find her huh?" Sakura could see a vein pulsing in Neji's forehead.

The girl gently pushed Neji aside and looked at Sakura with a smile. Sakura's mouth dropped. Tenten shrugged. "TENTEN!!!" Sakura shouted, "you're so beautiful….and …and you…are…" Tenten nodded so that Sakura wouldn't have to finish her sentence. "Well you better get going. Tell me all about it later" Tenten grabbed her hand, "Please don't mention this to anyone, please." Sakura nodded and walked off. Probably heading to the hospital to go train with Lady Tsunade.

The two of them rushed to the manor to keep from attracting attention, and just before they reached the entrance Tenten said something. "If you didn't kiss me all we would have had to worry about was Lee" She giggled and Neji smiled. Neji took aside some guards and from what Tenten could see told them to get her belongs and give her a room. The guards rushed off and Neji took Tenten by the hand once again and entered into the manor. They sat at the head of the dining area with Hinata and other family.


End file.
